


Debrief

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Relationships can improve.





	Debrief

Our tale starts shortly after an important Death Eater assignment that Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood were assigned to, now The Dark Lord is seeing how they got on.

Antonin grinned. "We got him, My Lord."

Augustus smirked. "More like he almost got us, but don't worry about that; My Lord."

Voldemort laughed. "I thought that you two hated each other?"

Antonin told him, "We did before we did this assignment together."

Voldemort said, "Well, I am glad that your relationship has improved because I cannot have my Death Eaters on bad terms."

Augustus smiled. "It has improved greatly, right; Anton?"

Antonin beamed, "Right, as long as we don't have to tell you about how we almost got caught by him."

Voldemort stated, "I do not want to know about it, gentlemen."


End file.
